


Defiance

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black was never quite like the rest of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiance

Sirius Black had never been more nervous in his entire life, and that was saying something considering his upbringing in the notorious Black family.

The Black family were the oldest pureblood family in Great Britain, and Sirius had no trouble remembering that fact as it had been drummed into his head so many times by his parents over the eleven years of his life. According to his older cousin Andromeda, his parents had even recited the family history to him as a baby instead of a lullaby to get him to sleep. Not that it mattered anyway – apparently Sirius wasn't as compliant as the rest of his family. The values they held were almost the total opposite of his own values.

_ When Sirius was five years old he had snuck out of the kitchen window to escape his mother's lecture on blood purity that she had scheduled for himself and his three-year old brother, Regulus. Sirius had never been outside the house by himself before and he had felt a wave of excitement rush over him as he realised what he was doing. _

_ He was defying the Black family. _

_ When he was outside he walked to the end of the street and round the corner. He kept walking, not quite sure where he was going. Every step he took felt like triumph but yet he couldn't shake the dread of what punishment his mother would have for him when he returned. _

_ He reached a Muggle swing-park not too far from his house. There were a few children in there with their parents, screaming and laughing and having fun. Sirius stared with immense envy at the carefree children. _

_ He felt old. He was mature for his age. His parents had never treated him like a normal child. It was all about carrying on the Black family with them. From the age of three, Sirius was told that his parents were searching for a suitable pureblood girl for him to marry when he turned sixteen. When he looked at the Muggle children in the park, he wondered what it would be like to have grown up like that. _

_ The park didn't look fun to Sirius at all. Too childish for him. The children in there were his age – some older, some younger. _

" _Hullo."_

_ Sirius jumped when he realised there was a girl around the same age as him standing next to him. Sirius had never spoken to a Muggle before. _

" _Hello," he said._

" _What's your name?" the girl asked._

" _Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said automatically. "And you?"_

" _I'm Sarah," she giggled. "Do you want to come and play with me?"_

_ Sirius looked towards the park. Maybe it could be fun... _

" _SIRIUS BLACK!"_

_ Sirius's face whitened as he turned to see his mother storming towards him, dragging Regulus along by his hand while he looked like he'd rather be in bed. _

" _HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE HOUSE!" his mother screamed. Sirius felt embarrassed. His new friend was watching him getting yelled at by his mother. When she finally reached where Sirius was standing, her face turned pale. "TALKING TO MUGGLES! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING YOU FOOLISH BOY!"_

_ She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away from the swing-park and his new friend and all of the carefree Muggle children in the park. Her grip was tight and Sirius felt like telling her to be a little gentler, but he'd rather not get in more trouble than he already was. His mother was silent the whole way back to the house. _

_ When they walked in the front door, she let go of both of her children. _

" _I go upstairs," Regulus said, making a dash for the stairs._

" _Come back," their mother said. "I think this will teach you a lesson, too."_

_ She led them both into the living room and sat them down on the chair. Sirius didn't like how calm his mother was acting. It was unnerving. _

" _Sirius Black," she said. "I have told you every single day since the day you were born that Muggles are vile, disgusting creatures who live off the hope that one day they will steal our magic and become more powerful than us."_

_ Sirius did not believe this, of course. However, he bowed his head. He wasn't going to tell her this right now. _

" _Regulus," their mother said. Sirius glanced over at his little brother who looked slightly frightened. "Tell your brother when it is okay to speak to Muggles."_

" _When you no choice."_

" _And what do you say to them?"_

" _Stay way from me you 'thetic 'scusting creature," Regulus said automatically._

" _Good," she said. "Spoken like a true Slytherin." She turned to Sirius. "Do you want to be in Slytherin?"_

_ No, Sirius thought to himself. "Yes." _

" _Then you will never speak to another Muggle in that way again, Sirius Black. If I find that you ever sneak out to speak to scum like that again, you will be shipped off immediately to attend Durmstrang school. Do you understand me?"_

" _Yes." Sirius hated her._

" _Act more like your brother," she said. "Now I want you in the cellar until I say otherwise, before you disgrace my family even more. Go!"_

_ Sirius stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped outside and listened in to what his mother was saying. _

" _You don't want to be like him, do you?" she said to Regulus._

" _Never," he said._

" _Good. Now we shall carry on with talking about our ancestors."_

_ Sirius rolled his eyes and trudged into the kitchen. Their house elf, Kreacher escorted him down to the cellar and locked him in. Sirius was used to being locked in the cellar. _

_ He found pleasure in defying his family. _

As Sirius stood behind the huge doors to the Great Hall at Hogwarts waiting to be sorted, his hands shook with nerves.

He stood next to a boy with messy black hair and glasses. James Potter. They had met on the train to Hogwarts. James had said he wanted to be in Gryffindor.

Oh, how Sirius would love to be in Gryffindor. He doubted it. His entire family had been in Slytherin – even Andromeda, who seemed to be the only one who shared Sirius's values.

Sirius guessed it must be something wired inside him – something in his blood. There was no doubt he'd get sorted into Slytherin.

When the doors opened and revealed the Great Hall, Sirius's worries seemed to evaporate immediately. The room he was entering was magnificent. There were five long wooden tables, four of which were vertical and the fifth horizontal at the end of the hall.

Each of the four tables had students sitting at them, wearing different colours. Red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and green for Slytherin. Sirius glanced at the Slytherin table. He could see a few faces he recognised – family friends. They were all watching him. He gulped.

As he and the rest of the first years walked towards the front of the Great Hall to be sorted, his heart was beating faster and faster and faster.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a tall witch with glasses. "I am Professor McGonagall. When I call your names, you are to step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When the Hat calls out your house, please go and sit at the correct table.

"Applebee, Michael."

The boy stepped forward, looking just as frightened as Sirius felt. As he reached the stool and placed the Hat on his head, his face went extremely pale as though he was going to faint. It didn't take long before the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" and a wave of relief spread over Michael Applebee's face. He ran to join the other Ravenclaws as they applauded him.

"Avery, Antares."

Sirius watched as Antares Avery placed the Hat on his head, and he watched the proud grin make its way to his face as he was sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius waited as a pair of twins – Baker, Kelly and Baker, Tina – were sorted into Hufflepuff and then he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Professor McGonagall say "Black, Sirius."

He almost tripped over his robes as he made his way up to the front. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head and closed his eyes.

"Another Black," the Hat said. "Let's see. I see a lot of courage and potential for Gryffindor, but you are very bright. You definitely have some Slytherin qualities in there too-"

Sirius wondered what would happen if he asked the Hat to put him in Gryffindor. He thought it was worth a try.

" _Please_ put me in Gryffindor."

"Ah," the Hat said. "You have made my choice simple. A boy from a whole family of Slytherins who has the courage to ask to be put in another house. Well, it has to be... _GRYFFINDOR_!"

Sirius opened his eyes.

He'd done it!

He stared at the Slytherin table, and at the glares they were throwing him. He turned to look at the Gryffindor table who were applauding him.

As he made his way to his new family his face cracked into a grin.

He was free.

He had defied them in the best way possible.

He was Gryffindor.


End file.
